Colours
by Snowmouse of FrostClan
Summary: Creekpaw grew up alone, she had her sister, but no close friends. When a new leader discovers a prophecy that could change the fate of Creekpaw and those around her, she feels even more apart from everyone. But what if the prophecy wasn't just about her? What if her friends just lie beyond the borders of ThunderClan?
1. Alliances and Prologue

**Hello! I am getting no reviews, sadly, so I am starting yet another new story, if you want me to update then REVIEW! **

Alliances

ThunderClan

Leader: Dapplestar- young thick furred dappled golden she-cat

Deputy: Shadewing- calico she-cat

Medicine Cat: Whitetiger- young white and black tabby she-cat (Dapplestar's sister)

Warriors:

Softstream- black and light gray she-cat

Apprentice: Plumpaw

Coldbreeze- ginger tabby she-cat with white stripes on her back

Apprentice: Creekpaw

Willowdapple- white she-cat with pale gray dapples (Silverblade's mate)

Jaycall- pale brown tom with blue eyes

Silverblade- pale silver tabby tom

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Lionroar- golden tom with green eyes (Dapplestar's brother)

Frogleap- brown and black tom

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Boneheart- white tom with brown spots and unusual brown bone-shape on chest

Sorrelheart- sorrel coloured she-cat

Fernheart- pale brown she-cat with one white paw

Hollyheart- black she-cat with green eyes (Fernheart and Sorrelheart's sister)

Apprentices:

Creekpaw- dark brown speckled she-cat with raspberry pink nose and one blue eye, one green (Willowdapple's daughter)

Plumpaw- dark ginger she-cat with tabby stripes and violet eyes (Willowdapple's daughter)

Hawkpaw- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sunpaw- bright ginger tom with white paws, tail tip and ear tips and red/ amber eyes

Queens:

Milknose- brown and white she-cat with pink nose

Amberfall- dark ginger tabby she-cat

Kits:

Swankit- white she-cat with black speckles on her forehead (Milknose)

Minxkit- pale brown she-cat with tufted ears (Milknose)

Milkykit- brown and white she-cat with a pink nose (Milknose)

Starlingkit- pale brown tabby she-cat (Amberfall)

Grasskit- shaggy gray tom with green eyes (Amberfall)

Eaglekit- brown and white fluffy tom (Amberfall)

Elders:

Larkwing- small pale ginger she-cat

Peachwing- small dark blonde/pale ginger she-cat (Larkwing's sister)

Cinderheart- dappled dark gray tabby she-cat (Sorrelheart, Fernheart and Hollyheart's mother)

WindClan:

Leader: Snowstar- white she-cat

Deputy: Rosefur- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Strongsoul- black and white tom

Warriors:

Rivertail- silver tom

Hornetheart- blonde and black tom

Bluewish- blue/gray she-cat

Dreamingheart- pale brown she-cat with dark brown spots

Loudstep- dark ginger dappled tom

Lilydapple- dappled blonde she-cat

Queens:

Smallflower- small black she-cat

Elders:

Nightmoon- black she-cat with sapphire eyes

Sunray- ginger tom

RiverClan:

Leader: Owlstar- white and black tom

Deputy: Nutwing- beautiful brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Rainflight- silver dappled she-cat

Apprentice: Palestorm

Warriors:

Brightsun- white and dark ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Fallenpaw

Falcontalon- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Chipmunkfur- chipmunk-printed small she-cat with fluffy brown tail

Squirrelfur- brown she-cat (Chipmunkfur's sister)

Silvertalon- white tom with unusual silver claws

Apprentices:

Palestorm- pale gray she-cat

Fallenpaw- brown tabby she-cat

Darkpaw- dark gray tom (Fallenpaw's brother

Queens:

Sweetsong- white and pale ginger she-cat

Kits:

Honeykit- fluffy blonde she-cat (Sweetsong)

Cinderkit- tabby gray she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Shadedstar- calico tom

Deputy: Streakfur- gray tom with white stripe on his back

Medicine Cat: Puddlefoot- cream coloured she-cat with brown tail tip, legs, ear tips and muzzle

Warriors:

Sophie- former loner, pale brown dappled she-cat

Scourgeheart- black tom

Daisyfur- blonde she-cat

Brackenclaw- brown speckled tom

Jumpheart- black tom with one white paw

Sunsetflower- ginger tabby she-cat

Queens:

Whisperstep- white and gray she-cat

Stormynight- gray tabby she-cat

Kits:

Rasberrykit- brown she-kit with dark pink nose (Stormynight)

Marigoldkit- golden she-kit (Stormynight)

Whitekit- white and gray tom (Whisperstep)

_Prologue_

A dappled she-cat trembled with excitement as star-furred cats came down from above.

"Dapplemouse, welcome to StarClan!" a dark ginger she-cat with a white paw meowed.

"Squirrelstar!" Dapplemouse ran forward, pressing up against her.

"Yes. My sweet daughter, I give you a life for interpreting prophecies, because as a leader, you will need it"

Dapplemouse flinched slightly, but ignored he pain as another cat stepped forward.

"Bramblestar! Father!" He smiled kindly, and as he gave her a life for happiness, Dapplemouse was too overwhelmed with excitement that both her parents were here at her ceremony.

Cats came and went, Lionheart, Sunstar, Bluestar, Jayfeather, Leafpool.

Then, a familiar face came into view. It was a golden- brown tom with amber eyes. ThunderClan's former deputy, Lionblaze, who had died moons ago when ThunderClan was attacked by dogs.

"Oh, Lionblaze, it should have been you standing here right now" Lionblaze shook his head.

"No, you were destined to lead, not me. I give you a life for sacrifice. Use it to defend your Clan in the hardest of times" Dapplemouse only slightly flinched, but then stared back into Lionblaze's eyes.

"Tell my kits and Cinderheart I say hi," he murmured, before padding back into his spot beside Squirrelstar.

This time, a tiny kit padded up, followed by a sturdy tabby apprentice.

"Hello, dear sister"

"Badgerkit, Firepaw…" Dapplemouse felt grief cloud her head, as well as joy of seeing her brothers again.

"We give you a life for knowledge, use it to choose when a battle is nessesary"

Dapplmouse didn't flinch, and remembered all the times she had spent with her brothers as kits.

For her final life, Hollyleaf stepped forward.

"I give you a life for love. Use it to treat clanmates as if they are kin"

Dapplemouse's fur prickled, and her legs nearly gave way as pain coursed through her.

"StarClan! Welcome Dapplestar!"

"Dapplestar! Dapplestar!" Her heart swelled with pride as StarClan called her name, before slowly starting to fade.

Squirrelstar was the only cat left. "The Clans are coming up to chaos, the can only be saved by many colours".

Dapplestar gazed at her mother, questions spinning through her head, but she vanished before Dapplestar had a chance to speak.

_Six Moons Later…_

"You shall now be known as Creekpaw. Coldbreeze shall be your mentor"

"Plumpaw! Creekpaw! Hawkpaw! Sunpaw!"

Dapplestar's eyes traveled across the apprentice's faces, and landed on Creekpaw.

Her eyes shown, reminding her of the prophecy given to her all those moons ago.

_The Clans will be saved by many colours._

**Ya! That took forever! Just to clarify, Squirrelstar is Squirrelflight, and Dapplestar is her and Bramblestar's daughter.**


	2. Badger

**Creekpaw's POV**

It had been a moon since my apprentice ceremony, and since I was apprenticed the night after the gathering, tomorrow would be my first gathering.

"Creekpaw! Over here!" I glanced up to see my mother, Willowdapple, and my mentor, Coldbreeze, waiting with Plumpaw by the exit to ThunderClan camp.

I padded over, handing the remains of my magpie to Sunpaw.

The handsome tom nodded, purring as he sunk his teeth into the black and white bird's flesh.

"Alright. Willowdapple and Creekpaw, you can hunt over by the Willow Patch" Coldbreeze instructed, before padding off with Plumpaw.

I sighed as the four willows camp into view. "I can go hunt by the East side of the Willows, if you would like" I offered.

Willowdapple narrowed her eyes, before sighing in defeat. "Alright, but be _careful_"

I nodded and headed toward the East Side of the Willow Patch. A magpie fluttered down, landing on the grass a few tail-lengths away.

I took a deep breath, bunching up her muscles.

Leaping, I landed on my magpie and snapping its neck.

_Thank StarClan, for this meal to keep ThunderClan healthy._

By the time the sun was setting, I had caught two squirrels, a magpie, and even a falcon that had come to close to the ground.

I turned, hoping to find Willowdapple, when a screech erupted from a few foxlengths away, from behind a willow!

I glanced back and forth, before dropping my prey and running in the direction of the tree.

A small, silver dappled tabby she-cat, blood covered and snarling, claws unsheathed, stood in front of two kits, one, a small black and white she-kit, eyes amber eyes staring in horror, the other, a small silver dappled tabby she-kit, with violet eyes.

_What is wrong? _Then I saw, a few tail- lengths away from the queen, was a badger.

The small cat was growling, but the badger lashed out, throwing her against a tree.

Now, there was nothing left between the badger and the kits.

It roared, leaped forward, aiming at the silver one's neck.

"NO!" before I knew what I was doing, I launched myself in front of the badger, and the last thing I see is darkness.

**Squirrelstar's POV**

"Are you saying that there are four?" I hissed.

Bramblestar nodded. "Yes, one cat from each Clan".

I shook my head, anger lingering in the air around me. "So you are saying, when we told her about it that we didn't even mention there are _four?" _ I yowled.

"Squirrelstar! Calm. Down. One of them is a former loner, the mother is bringing her to WindClan at sundown". Whitestorm growled, fighting not to claw my eyes out.

"Enough!" Bluestar snapped. "Bramblestar, go to ThunderClan. Crookedstar, go to RiverClan. Crowstar, go to WindClan. And Nightstar, go to ShadowClan" she ordered.

I bit back a sharp reply, but growled as Bluestar passed me.

_Lets hope they can save the forest before it is too late!_

**Plumpaw's POV**

"Do you wish to join ThunderClan as a warrior?" Dapplestar meowed from the highledge.

Minnow, the cat Creekpaw had saved yesterday, nodded.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Minnowscale. Serve ThunderClan with all your life, and you will be a very promising warrior".

"Minnowscale! Minnowscale!" I chanted her name along with my clan mates.

"And, Tadpolekit, you shall now be known as Tadpolepaw. Willowdapple can mentor you"

"Tadpolepaw! Tadpolepaw!"

"Very well. Willowdapple, Tadpolepaw, Sunpaw, Hawkpaw, Plumpaw, Creekpaw, Softstream, Coldbreeze, Silverblade, Frogleap, Whitetiger, Shadewing, Milknose, Hollyheart, Fernheart, Cinderheart, Peachwing, Larkwing and Sorrelheart shall go to tonights gathering"

I smiled, and glanced at Milknose, who was asking Amberfall to watch Swankit, Minxkit and Milkykit.

I padded over to my sister.

Creekpaw had a concussion, and didn't remember anything about what had happened to Minnowscale.

"Where is your other kit?" She had asked when Minnowscale visited her in the nursery with only Tadpolekit, the night she woke up.

"What kit?" Minnowscale was surprised.

"The black and white one!" Creekpaw snapped.

Whitetiger had given her poppy seeds after that, and she woke to not remembering her and Minnowscale's conversation.

"Hey! Excited for the gathering?"

Creekpaw rolled her eyes. "No, not at all" she meowed sarcastically.

"Whatever. We are leaving. Walk with me?" she nodded, and we walked side my side to the gathering.

**Creekpaw's POV**

There were lots of cats at the gathering. Some chattering, others grooming.

"Hi there!" I turned to see a black and white she-cat… Who looked strangely familiar.

"I'm Magpiepaw! What is your name?"

"Creekpaw. Are you from ShadowClan?"

Magpiepaw shook her head. "Nope. WindClan, you?"

"ThunderClan" I opened my mouth to ask her if she recognized me, but then Dapplestar yowled that it was time to begin.

"Oh, um, see you later, Creekpaw!" She called, before bounding of to join her WindClan friends.

_I wonder how I know her… I will have to find out._

Whatever secrets this cat had to hind, weren't going to be secrets for long.

**Ohhhhh Cliff hanger! Plz review and tell me what you think about the prophecy and any interpretations about Magpiepaw and the story!**


	3. Revealed

**Yaaa! Me love updates sooooo plz Review! (I am also taking OC's)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

**Position:**

**Thanks so much for your support! I also may start another new story if this one isn't so much a success.**

**Creekpaw's POV**

I sat up to stretch, before grooming myself and heading into the clearing.

It had been a moon since the accident. Minnowscale was adjusting to ThunderClan well, and Tadpolepaw was a great apprentice.

"Creekpaw! Go clean out the nursery please!" Coldbreeze called across the clearing.

I sighed _I guess I won't be going battle training with Tadpolepaw, Plumpaw, Hawkpaw and Sunpaw… _Coldbreeze hardly let me go out of camp since the accident.

I dug up some dry moss and feathers before heading to the nursery.

"You were leader last time!" I padded into the nusery to find Minxkit playfully growling at Starlingkit.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"We are arguing over who gets to be leader!" Starlingkit growled.

"Alright, then, how about I choose?" the kits exchanged glances before sitting in front of me.

"One of you can be… TigerClan, and the others can be… LionClan"

I looked from Starlingkit, to Minxkit, to Grasskit. "Minxkit, you can be Minxstar, of LionClan. Grasskit, you can be Grassgaze, the deputy, and… Milkypaw can be your apprentice"

The three of them scrambled beside eachother, and I was left with Starlingkit, Swankit and Eaglekit. "Starlingkit will be Starlingstar. Eaglekit will be Eaglesoar, the deputy, and Swankit can be Swanpaw"

"Yay!" Swankit squeaked, and scampred out of the nursery, followed by the others.

"You will be a great mother" I jump at Willowdapple's voice. "No! No, no. No cat likes me anyway," I say casually.

Willowdapple rolled her eyes. "I have to go meet the others for battle training"

She paused, "and some cat is out there" she murmured, "I promise".

**Plumpaw's POV**

Tadpolepaw kicked me off, knocking the air out of me.

I growl and launch myself onto her, but she flips me off.

_Think!_

I struggle under her grip, before going limp.

"P-Plumpaw?" her grip loosens, and I roll on top of her, winning the battle.

"Good! Very good, both of you!" Softstream purred approvingly.

"Shall we hunt for the remainder of the day?" Silverblade asked, and Willowdapple, who had joined us a moment ago, nodded.

"Alright! Sunpaw and Plumpaw, you are partners; it goes for Hawkpaw and Tadpolepaw as well. Whichever team brings back the most prey by the time the sun is setting, gets first choice of dinner"

I bunched my muscles beside Sunpaw.

"Go!"

At first, we sprint, and after three squirrels, two sparrows, a vole and a thrush, we stop to take a break.

Sunpaw sits beside me, twining his tail with mine.

"Hey" he meows. Licking my cheek.

"Hi" I blush, nuzzling back. Sunpaw and I have always been close, but now… I might actually love him…

"I-I need to ask you something… About a she-cat"

My heart drops.

"I really like this cat, and I don't really know how to tell her" he meows, and I fight back tears.

"Um, well, you should just… Tell her, straight out".

"Okay thanks. I like you"

"You're we- wait, what?"

"I like you… _Love _you, actually"

"R-really?"

Sunpaw nods, and tears of happiness fill my eyes.

"Oh, Sunpaw, I love you too. I always have".

**Creekpaw's POV**

"_You need to go" I spin around, trying to find where the voice is coming from. "The island, tonight. They will be waiting"_

"_What? Who will be waiting? Why do I have to go to the island?"_

_Silence._

"_Answer me!" I shriek._

_Silence._

"_Please!" I am wailing now, what is the point of gong to the island if I don't know who I am meeting._

_Then, the voice speaks again._

"_Five colours will come together. Five colours will find friendships. Five colours will save the Clans"._


	4. Left Behind

**Okay, so I am going to thank SilverStormyWolf and NightmareTheFoxWitch for their OC's. Thanks so much for your OC's!**

**Creekpaw's POV**

I ran through the forest, desperate to find answers. Who were the five? I must be one of them.

I finally reached the island, and my paws tugged on. I was the only one there when I emerged into the moonlit clearing.

"I thought nobody would come!" I heard a bright voice say.

I turned to see a silver tabby tom with white ear tips and red eyes.

"Same" another cat leaped from a tree, and I realized, in shock, it was Magpiepaw.

Another cat emerged from the bushes, a large, mucular brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, quiet but beaming with excitement.

"My name is Dogpaw," the brown tabby announced. "I am Magpiepaw," she added. "Silverpaw" the silver tom puffed out his chest, and I found everyone staring at me. "Oh, I am Creekpaw".

"Where is the fifth?" Dogpaw demanded. "There are supposed to be five!"

I looked around, and realized our eye colours. Silverpaw's were red, Dogpaw's were yellow, Magpiepaw's were violet… But mine were blue _and _green.

"There is no fifth" I murmured. "StarClan said five colours. And my eyes are green and blue" I pointed out.

"Why did StarClan choose us?" Silverpaw echoed her thoughts.

"Well, three of us were loners, up until about a moon ago-" "No. We all have no friends. The prophecy says we will find friends." I cut Dogpaw off.

"How are we going to save the forest?" Magpiepaw asked. "I don't know" I admitted, and it was the truth.

_Three Moons Later…_

I fell behind the patrol, my tail flicking as Sunpaw and Plumpaw twined tails. Sniffing, I caught scent of squirrel, and leaped at the brown figure.

"Well done, Creekpaw!" Willowdapple purred. I smiled in appreciation as she picked it up and padded after the patrol.

"Dog!" Hawkpaw screeched. I leaped at the dog, scratching its white muzzle, and turning it a deep russet. It reacted by grabbing my scruff, throwing me to the ground and wrenching my front left leg.

I screeched in agony, and Willowdapple hauled my to a nearby oak tree, up to one of the middle branches.

I watched painfully as Plumpaw, Hawkpaw and Sunpaw fought the dog with all their might, until the twolegs called it. The dog ran off, growling.

Willowdapple was murmuring something to Dapplestar when I limped into camp, legs throbbing.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

I found a spot beside Plumpaw, who ignored my and nuzzled into Sunpaw. The three apprentices and Tadpolepaw were talking to eachother, while I sat on the sidelines.

"We have warrior ceremonies to attend to" my heart leaped, it must be Sunpaw, Hawkpaw, Plumpaw and I! For fighting that dog!

"Plumpaw, Hawkpaw, Sunpaw, step forward".

**Plumpaw's POV**

_What about Creekpaw? _Was the first thought to enter my mind. She fought the dog too!

I could se hurt in her gaze as I padded forward. "Do you promise to uphold the name of the Warrior Code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Sunpaw was confident.

"I do!" Hawkpaw repeated.

Who was I supposed to be loyal to? My sister, that I couldn't live without, or Sunpaw, who I love?

I do want to be a warrior, I have earned it, but so has Creekpaw. "Plumpaw?" Sunpaw stared at me expectantly. "I- I won't be a warrior unless Creekpaw can be one too!" I hiss. "She earned it just as well as any of us!"

Dapplestar leaped down and rested her tail on my shoulders. "Your sister will be a warrior, but not right now, she isn't ready with her leg being wrenched" she meowed.

I cast a sympathetic glance at Creekpaw. "It is ok" she is fighting back tears, I can tell. "You earned it. Don't wait for me" I shake my head, but then finally sigh.

"I do"

"Then by the power of StarClan! I give you your warrior names! Sunpaw, Hawkpaw, Plumpaw, you shall now be known as Sunstorm, Hawkwing, and Plumdapple"

"Sunstorm! Hawkwing! Plumdapple!" Happiness over comes me as everyone, including Creekpaw, calls out my new name.

"We also have three apprentice ceremonies. Swankit, Minxkit, Milkykit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Swanpaw, Minxpaw and Milkypaw. Your mentors shall be, in the order I called your name, Shadewing, Boneheart, and Fernheart"

"Minxpaw! Swanpaw! Milkypaw!" I chanted. Eaglepaw, Grasspaw and Starlingpaw had been apprentice two moons earlier, and I could see joy in their eyes. But there wasn't much joy in mine.

I was a warrior, Creekpaw was not.


	5. Falling Rain

**Okayyyyy, so, last chapter was sad, yes, but now… Here comes the excitement!**

**Squirrelstar's POV**

"They have too, this is how they will save the Clans!" Bramblestar insisted. I shake my head. "Yes, because going on that long a journey and bringing back more mouths to feed will surely help!"

Bluestar rolls her eyes. "There is territory behind the island, that they can have. Trust me, these cats are falling apart, they need to rebuild it" Crookedstar lets out a sigh.

I nod, but inside, I know there are dangers they will face.

**Creekpaw's POV**

"Finally! That took you forever!" I gasp as Magpiepaw trots up to meet Dogpaw, Silverpaw and I.

"Yes. Did you all get the dream?" everyone stares at me. "What dream?" Dogpaw asks.

"I got a dream. Squirrelstar came to me, she said that I was left behind, but the colours can still save the clans with SkyClan. We have to go there".

Everyone stares at me. "Alright, fine, we leave… In three sunrises, deal?" Everyone nods, and we all part ways.

It is only moonhigh when I make it back home, where Plumdapple, Sunstorm and Hawkwing are sitting guard.

Jealousy tugs at my heart, and I limp towards the medicine den to get my daily dose, before heading to the apprentice's den.

**Plumdapple's POV**

I twine tails with Sunstorm, purring. The moon is high in the sky; it has been a full day since we have become warriors.

We continue to wander through the seemingly endless shadows, and come to rest upon the sandy shore, where a layer of thin snow has fallen.

My belly rumbles with hunger, prey has been so scarce, and the Clans seem to be giving each other the cold shoulder.

"We better be heading back, the gathering is going to start soon" my mate meows, pressing up against me. I nod and we head back to camp.

The walk to the island is filled with silence, I don't know why. "ShadowClan attacked WindClan yesterday" Sunstorm murmurs, as if reading my thoughts.

"They killed Strongsoul, and now one of Smallflower's kits, Cloudpaw is being trained by Rainflight and Palestorm" _That is why such silence._

A tinge of grief washes over me, Strongsoul was so young, at least he is in a better place.

**Creekpaw's POV**

Every cat sat with their own Clan, but Dogpaw, Silverpaw, Magpiepaw and I shared glances.

"WindClan is asking for a small amount of ShadowClan territory, as all the rabbits are in hibernation" Snowstar glanced over at Shadedstar.

"Why should we? You are prey stealers!" he snarled. Snowstar fluffed out her thick white pelt, which aloud her to hide her showing ribs.

"You attacked WindClan!" Dapplestar snapped. "You killed Strongsoul!" yowls filled the clearing, but RiverClan retorted. "WindClan stole prey! Strongsoul was a sign!" a young blue gray she-cat yowled.

Chaos broke out, I ran for shelter along with the other apprentice's. I watched as Streakfur, the ShadowClan deputy lunged at Shadewing. He was much bigger than her, and roughly pinned her to the ground, she scratched his belly fur, but he snarled and bit hard on her neck.

To hard. Shadewing fell limp under the huge toms gaze, which was gleaming with amusement.

"We have to leave earlier, the Clans can't take much more of this!" I glance at Magpiepaw beside me. "We leave tomorrow morning, before dawn, meet here".

Tomorrow at dawn. That meens I probably won't be getting my warrior name for over a moon.

Everyone was silent as Dapplestar carried Shadewing's body back to camp, and leaped up to the highledge.

"Tonight," she began, grief sparking her gaze, "we grieve for Shadewing, who was an incredible deputy, and would have been an outstanding leader. I say these words before the body of Shadewing, to here and approve my choice… Jaycall shall now be ThunderClan's deputy"

"Jaycall! Jaycall!"

Jaycall stepped forward. "I shall follow in my sister's pawsteps, and I hope she will guide me from StarClan".

It wasn't until then that I remembered that Jaycall was Shadewing's brother from a younger litter.

I wish I could have grieved with my Clanmates, but the sun was rising, and I had to get to the island.

I trotted through the forest, my paws savoring every leaf they brushed, every blade of grass they walked on.

_This is no longer my home for… who knows how long._

Sadness creeps into my heart, along with excitement, rage, burning envy and longing.

I was born here; my sister was made a warrior before me.

I have a mother, father, and sister, but Plumdapple has a mate.

I realize, as I get closer, that I haven't eaten. Slyly, I creep up a tree and stalk towards a squirrel.

My claws cling to bark, and the sweet aroma makes me feel woozy, but I pounce, snatching the squirrel by its tail and snapping its neck.

I settle down under the pine tree just as the rain starts falling, dropping every once and a while on the tip of my nose.

My pelt is soaked as I finally reach the tree-bridge. The feel underpaw is relaxing, and I pad across it simply, to meet my friends.

Their faces are a mixture of emotions, happy, sad, scared, and I feel them to.

"Shall we go?" Magpiepaw meows, her voice small and shy.

I take a look at the others, who are shivering. "No," I say, "not until this weather let's up a bit".

We settle together under one of the bushes, is silence.

"What do you think our warrior names will be?" Silverpaw says, breaking the awkward quiet.

"I think mine will be Magpiefeather, or Magpieflight" Magpiepaw says.

"Something like Dogleap, Dogbark, or Dogfur"

"Probably Silverfur" Silverpaw adds, and now everyone stares at me.

"I hope mine will be something like Creekdapple, like Plumdapple, Creekheart or Creekscale," I purr. We all laugh, and for the first time, I feel like maybe the borders are the only thing dividing us.

The rain let's up, and I heave myself to my paws. "Let's get going".

Together, we walk out of the rain, and into the sun.

**Hello my dear readers! I am so sorry for not updating the past few days, but I have been SUPER busy, so I hope to be updating either every three or four days, or every five or so reviews so make sure you review!**


End file.
